Detention
Detention is an American television series that premiered on Kids' WB on September 11, 1999 and was created by Bob Doucette. The TV series is about a group of eight troubled students from Benedict Arnold Middle School who continually find themselves in detention, despite their efforts to avoid it. Characters *Shareena Wickett (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 12-year-old Goth girl that prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs are not taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances and she is the singer during dance class. *Eugenia P. Kisskillya (voiced by Kathleen Freeman) - The Physical education teacher and detention monitor of Benedict Arnold Middle School. Having been a military sergeant in the Marine Corps, Miss Kisskillya bosses the children around like such and usually pronounces "detention" as "dee-tennnn-shun!!" The only student she likes is Shelley Kelly, who serves as her "Teacher's Pet" and whom she refers to as "Private Kelly". Despite usually being oftentimes tyrannical towards the children, she has been shown to be a nice person. She is based on creator Bob Doucette's grade school teacher who was a nun, as well as Freeman's character of the strict Sister Mary Stigmata from The Blues Brothers and Blues Brothers 2000. Her personality is very similar to Bradley Buzzcut from Beavis and Butt-Head. *Emmitt Roswell (voiced by Billy West) - A conspiracy theorist who believes that intelligent life exists in outer space and is determined to make contact with aliens. As revealed in Boyz 'n The Parenthood, Emmitt has an estranged father. *Jim Kim (voiced by writer Roger Eschbacher) - A shy kid with a love for comic book superheroes. He takes on the characters' attributes at inopportune times. *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A short kid with a short temper. Constantly left out of competitive sports, Gug constantly picks fights with kids twice his own size and has even wanted to take down Miss Kisskillya. He and Emmitt have their occasional rivalries, however, they both agree on their lack of patience with Jim. *Duncan Bubble - A quiet boy who is always playing with a yo-yo and never speaks. He instead uses his yo-yo to spell out messages (for example, "Thanks You guys", "Boring", and "Yeah"), accompanied by an electronic voice (done by creator Bob Doucette) reading the message. He is based on a deaf friend Doucette had during production. *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (voiced by Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry) - A pair of identical twins. They have been known to get themselves in trouble by hacking into the school computers and deleting library fines. Their scientific descriptions sometimes confuse Miss Kisskillya. They have shown to be competitive with each other. *Shelley Kelly (voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin) - An optimistic and peppy girl who wears a Ladybug Scout uniform every day. She constantly kisses up to Miss Kisskillya and has a crush on Emmitt. As a result, she is often detested by the other kids, whom she wishes to be friends with. However, on some occasions Shelley is often an ally to the kids. Episodes In the fall of 1999, the show aired on Saturdays at 10:30 a.m. and 11:00 a.m.EST. In the spring of 2000, the show moved to 11:30 a.m. EST on Saturdays. Reruns of the TV series aired on the Kids' WB Friday afternoon lineup from September 8, 2000 until August 31, 2001. Home Media All 13 episodes of Detention were made available on iTunes in 2018 and were also released on DVD by Warner Archive on May 21, 2019. External Links * Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Detention Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:Animated television series Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:1999 television series debuts Category:2000 television series endings Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB shows Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:The WB Category:The WB shows Category:Warner Channel Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment